An automobile differential assembly is typically and operatively coupled to a pair of wheels (e.g., the rear wheels) of the automobile and to the selectively rotatable drive shaft. Particularly, the differential assembly typically includes a pair of opposed side gears and a pair of opposed pinion gears which are each respectively coupled to bearings, and this assembly couples the engine power to the driven wheels, acts as a final gear reduction in the automobile by slowing the rotational speed of the transmission, and transfers the engine power to the driven wheels while allowing them to rotate at different speeds, thereby substantially increasing the likelihood that the driven automobile will remain stable.
Servicing such a differential assembly typically requires the removal of the side and/or pinion bearings and such removal is often complicated, is oftentimes unsafe due to the typical utilized removal strategies (e.g., such as those involving the use of a hammer or other implement which is made to selectively strike the bearings, thereby often splintering the same and typically causing such splinters to “fly” toward the individual removing the bearings and others) and causes damage to the bearing containing assembly.
The present invention overcomes these and other drawbacks associated with current differential bearing removal strategies and techniques and which may be further adapted for use with a wide variety of dissimilar differential and non-differential assemblies and apparatuses.